So Fluffy
by Virgofox28
Summary: Bill is going through some family troubles, but gets cheered up when his online crush visits him. Bill/Leon fluff.


**Hey people, how's it going?**

**Today, a new ship will sail in this fandom!**

**Just some random fluff that I came up with due to a weird mixture of boredom and inspiration (I wonder how that works?).**

**Starfox is not mine, otherwise there would be no such thing as Krystal.**

**Anyway...**

Bill Grey, that was his name, the sixteen year-old bulldog who was sitting on his bed, trembling as he tried to block out the sound of his parents yelling at each other.

_Please be over soon._ He thought as he placed his headphones over his head.

The way that Bill would block out the shouts that pierced his ears would be by blasting some loud music from his laptop and today was no different for him, but despite the music coursing through his head, he couldn't stop trembling.

_Why won't they stop?_ He thought.

The sound of a little bing snapped him from his thoughts, and he noticed that he had gotten an email.

_He's on._

The teenage dog smiled a little when he had opened the email.

"Hey little buddy, how you doin'?" The message read.

If there was one thing that Bill was thankful for, was that he had the best online friend he could ever ask for.

But most of all, it was the one person he could be honest to.

"Horrible," He wrote. "I just can't think anymore."

He sighed and sent the message.

He then sat their for a few minutes, looking for a new song to blast, and just as he was about to click on one, another bing was heard.

When Bill clicked on the email, he noticed that it was just a Youtube link.

_Hope it's a song._ He thought, and clicked on the link.

The song was apparently from an Anime…

Bill was never one for anime, but this song had a mixture of humor and inspiration within it, and the dog couldn't help smile.

After the song was over, he put it on replay and pulled up the chatbox again.

"You really know how to cheer me up." He wrote and sent the message.

While waiting for his friend to reply, he switched the tab and softly laughed as he watched the video again.

_I'll be humming this for days._ The dog thought.

As soon as Bill heard that little bing, he switched up the chatbox.

"You know, I can come over whenever you want." He read, rolling his eyes.

One of the things that was weird about his online friend, was that apparently he knew where Bill lived, and that he was a ninja. Bill thought this was a little creepy, but he knew that his friend was just messing with him.

_I might as well play along._ The dog thought with a sigh. "I could really use some company right now." He typed and sent.

That wasn't lie though, Bill desperately wanted to see his friend.

"I'm on my way, open up one of your windows." He read and sighed. _If only that were true._

Bill then got up from his bed and went over to his window to open it. Despite the belief that his friend would actually come, Bill smiled at the sight of the full moon shining down on the outskirts of Corneria City.

The young dog had long since developed a crush on his online friend, he wanted nothing more for the older male to appear in front of him and to wrap his arms around him; he wanted to feel the warm breath of his friend on his neck.

He then looked down and sighed.

He wanted to feel loved.

_Well, that's enough of that._ The dog thought and walked back to his bed to listen to more music, occasionally glancing at the window.

The next ten minutes were spent by Bill checking out some of the other songs from the anime that his friend sent him. He couldn't help but feel like some of the songs he was listening to he could relate with.

"Bill!"

Bill's ears shot up and he took off his headphones when he saw his father standing at his door.

"I'm heading out for a while, okay?" His dad said and he nodded.

Once his father left, he let out another sigh. He loved both of his parents, but he could never understand why they never got along.

_Looks like Dad's going to be away for a while._ The dog thought and went back to the window and watched as both his mom's and his dad's cars drive in opposite directions, leaving him alone at the house. "Any day now." He then said and rolled his eyes.

"You really should really learn to be patient."

Bill's ears shot up.

"Well, I've actually been here for a little bit."

The bulldog continued to search for the voice, trying to prove that he wasn't hearing things.

"Where are you?" He asked.

"I'm right in front of you." The voice said. "Just hold out your hand."

Bill was hesitant, but when he held his hand in front of him, it collided with some in visible force.

_Woah._ He thought.

"You know, I've always thought that you were cute." The voice said, and Bill then felt two arms wrap around him. "I would call myself a creeper, but I've always been watching you."

Bill blushed; more at the statement than the embrace.

"I guess that you really are a ninja." Bill said, still blushing. "Can I see what you look like now?"

The mystery figure then made the sound of a hum; as if he was pretending to think.

"Only if I get a kiss."

Bill had no clue that his face could get anymore red, but that did it. But this was an opportunity for him; if this guy was his crush, than there would be no better time.

"Well alri-"

The bulldog didn't get to finish his sentence as the other male pressed his lips against his own.

The kiss was light and lasted only a few seconds, but Bill never wanted it to end.

Especially when he watched as the invisibility cloak faded, revealing a familiar face.

"Leon?"

A slim yet toned chameleon stood before him, one that he knew from school.

"The one and only;" Leon said and held him close. "Youngest of the Powalski family."

_No wonder he's a ninja; I thought that it was just a rumor._ Bill thought as the reptile hugged him. "I didn't know that your family actually consisted of ninjas."

Leon laughed a little psychotically and patted Bill's head.

"Hehe, fluffy." The reptile said, causing the canine to roll his eyes.

_I just hope that Leon is the only one in his family with mental disorders._ He thought and nuzzled Leon's chest. _Well, at least he still likes me._

"So fluffy." Leon said and continued to pat the dog.

**Well, there you have it, simple Bill/Leon.**

**The song that Leon sent Bill was called Otsukimi Recital, JubyPhonic did an awesome English cover for it.**

**That's all. What do you guys think? **


End file.
